


Imagine Barry Worrying About You And Your Unborn Baby

by MotleyMoose



Series: DC Universe Imagines [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ante Partum Depression, Depression, F/M, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, but seriously, sorta fluff, you don't have to go it alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose





	

_I can’t._

It was only two simple words.

But they were two simple words that contained power. My mind was bound with their repetition, my body deadened of any feeling, and my emotions numbed to the point of near-absence. They were thick, leaden chains that kept me from doing… well… anything.

I couldn’t even think without them suffocating me.

“I just want to not exist,” I whispered to the muted TV, hugging my pillow tighter to my protruding belly. Hunger gnawed angrily at my insides, and I tried to remember when I had eaten last.

_What’s the point…_

The curtains on the opposite wall fluttered as a burst of air and electricity swept through the room. I shifted slightly, looking to the lean figure standing in the doorway. “Hey, Bare.”

Worry passed fleetingly over Barry’s chiseled features as he padded softly to the couch. Crouching next to me, he brushed a hand lightly across my forehead before gently cupping my cheek. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” His eyes dashed frantically over me, his hand migrating to my belly. “I-is it the baby?”

Smiling wearily, I brought my hand to his and squeezed. Even when I felt like not existing, Barry was always there to pull me out of the darkness. I hated worrying him so much, especially after how hard this pregnancy had been from the very beginning, but it was almost worse _not_ telling him how I was doing. Sighing heavily, I pushed myself up, still clutching the pillow to my chest.

“It’s not been a good day.”

Barry nodded knowingly. Straightening slightly, he joined me on the couch, once again resting a hand on my occupied belly. “I know it’s been tough,” he murmured, a half of a smile on his lips. “But you’ve been so, so strong. And if there was anything I could do to make this better for you, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he pulled me into his chest, my head resting just above his heart. The rhythmic sound of it thumping away in his chest began to lull me into a sort of peace that I hadn’t experienced in a while. Inhaling deeply, I pulled the pillow out from between us before snuggling closer. The smell and feel and sound of him was beginning to ground me. It wasn’t going to fully pull me out of my depression, but it was a start.

“How about we order pizza tonight?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled into his chest, “I’d like that.”


End file.
